


he has eyes for the tall one

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, im so late to this fandom but I love they, my brain isn’t working right now I can’t even think of tags, uhhh idk they’re gay, very short very homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He definitely wasn’t about to tell Togami he thought he was hot, so instead he opted for, “you’re, um. Nice to look at.”Togami’s lips quirked up so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. “Am I?”
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 276





	he has eyes for the tall one

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [он заглядывается на высокого парня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259722) by [Girbeagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel)



Naegi had only just left his room when he felt a hand on his chest, pushing him back in. He looked up from the ground to see Togami’s chest, then looked up higher to see Togami’s face. 

“Naegi,” he said, his expression unreadable, “a word.”

Naegi stumbled backwards into his room and Togami shut the door and locked it. Naegi’s hairs stood on edge and he backed away, watching Togami’s every movement. Togami scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“I’m not going to kill you. This is about how you’ve been looking at me.”

Naegi let himself relax. An uncomfortable conversation, sure, but not a dangerous one. That is, unless Togami changed his mind when he found out about Naegi’s little crush. 

So, of course, Naegi played dumb. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know full well what I mean.” Togami’s posture stiffened as he glanced over at the wall. “It’s like you can’t keep your eyes off of me. But not in a slimy, pathetic way like Fukawa.” Togami rolled his shoulders, meeting Naegi’s gaze. “I want to know _why_.”

Naegi’s throat was almost too tight to speak. He definitely wasn’t about to tell Togami he thought he was hot, so instead he opted for, “you’re, um. Nice to look at.”

Togami’s lips quirked up so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable. “Am I?”

“But, um. I’m sorry,” Naegi said hurriedly. “I didn’t think you’d notice. I can stop.”

Togami studied him for what felt like ages, bright blue eyes scrutinizing every detail. “No need.”

“Huh?”

Naegi could have sworn he felt a foot slide in front of him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. For a moment he thought that Togami wasn’t petty enough to do that, then almost laughed at himself. Togami would do something that petty any day of the week. 

Naegi blinked and he was on his knees in front of him. Togami’s hand fell to Naegi’s chin and he tilted his head up until Naegi looked him in the eyes. He craned his head back far to be able to see Togami and Togami’s hand slid down, fingers grazing against his neck. It’s like he was rubbing the eleven inch height difference in his face. Togami pulled his hand back up and it trailed up his jaw until his fingers wound in Naegi’s hair. 

“I like it,” Togami announced after a moment. “But I want to be clear that I’m the only one you’re..let’s call it _undressing with your eyes._ ”

Naegi went red. He wasn’t exactly wrong. 

“No,” Naegi choked out, and he was astonished that he was able to hold Togami’s gaze. Before he could think better of it, he said, “you’re the only one I’d want to see undressed, anyways.”

Togami smiled, eyes narrowing. “Good.”

Togami turned on his heels and left just as quickly as he had come, and a red-faced Naegi watched him go, staring with wide eyes at the place he had once been. 


End file.
